tokfandomcom-20200215-history
2017
Events January * – : A gunman dressed as opens fire at the Reina nightclub in , Turkey, killing 39 people and injuring 79 others. * – , a cargo flight en route from to via , Kyrgyzstan, crashes in a residential area while attempting to land at , Bishkek, killing all four crew members on board and 35 residents on the ground. * – , a businessman, is as the 45th . Trump is the first person to be elected President of the United States who was neither a political office holder or a military general. * – Millions of people worldwide join the in response to the of as . 420 marches were reported in the U.S. and 168 in other countries, becoming the largest single-day protest in American history and the largest worldwide protest in recent history. * – rejoins the . February * – prompts international condemnation by test firing a ballistic missile across the . * – : , the eldest son of deceased n leader and the half-brother of current North Korean leader , is killed after being attacked by two women with at in Malaysia. March * – The warns that the world is facing the largest since World War II, with up to 20 million people at risk of starvation and famine in , , and . * – , a major late-season blizzard, affects the Northeastern United States, and , dumping up to three feet of snow in the hardest hit areas. * – outside the in , England, kills five people and injures more than fifty others. * – The triggers , starting the negotiations, the talks for the to leave the . * – conducts the world's first of an orbital class rocket. April * – In response to a suspected on a rebel-held town, the U.S. military launches at an air base in . Russia describes the strikes as an "aggression", adding they significantly damage U.S.–Russia ties. * – In the the U.S. drops the , the world's largest non-nuclear weapon, at an base in the of eastern Afghanistan. May * – U.S. President fires Director , leading to increased calls for the appointment of a . * – : Computers around the world are hit by a large-scale cyberattack, which goes on to affect at least 150 countries. * – Former Director is appointed for the , taking over the * – An Islamic at an concert in , kills 22 people and injures more than 500 others. June * – Amidst widespread criticism, the U.S. government announces its decision to withdraw from the in due time. * – An on kills 8 people and injures 48 others. * ** joins as the 29th member. ** The starts, as , , the and other Arab countries block Qatari access to their seas and air. * – are simultaneously carried out by five (ISIL) terrorists against the building and the , both in , leaving 17 civilians dead and 43 more wounded. It is the first ISIL attack in Iran. * – In the midst of , a is held in the UK, three years before the next one was due, resulting in a , with the , led by , losing their majority in Parliament. The , led by , makes gains for the first time since . Days later, the , now lacking a majority, enters a confidence-and-supply deal with the Northern Irish . * – The is opened in . * – American student returns home in a after spending 17 months in a n prison. He dies on June 19. * – in , England, kills 72 people and injures more than 70 others. * – Iran's (IRGC) fire six mid-range s from domestic bases targeting forces in the Syrian in response to the terrorist attacks in Tehran earlier that month. * – The in , Iraq, is by the . * – The estimates that of . * – : A series of s using the malware begins, affecting organizations in . July * – Russia and China urge North Korea to halt its missile and nuclear programs after it successfully tested its first intercontinental ballistic missile. * – The is voted for by 122 states. * – : is declared fully liberated from the . August * ** The unanimously approves fresh sanctions on North Korean trade and investment. ** holds a for approval of proposed amendments to the constitution. * – The is held in , United States, by a variety of white nationalist and other far-right groups; Heather Heyer, a counter-protestor, is killed after being hit by a car. * – The first observation of a collision of two neutron stars ( ) is hailed as a breakthrough in when both gravitational and electromagnetic waves from the event are detected. Data from the event provided confirmatory evidence for the theory of the origin of heavy elements like gold. * – The ever sentenced as a crime in Finland kills two people and injures eight others. Islamic terrorist Abderrahman Bouanane, a Moroccan man carried out the ISIS-inspired attack in southwest Finland. * – A (nicknamed " ") is visible within a band across the entire contiguous United States of America, passing from the Pacific to the Atlantic coasts. * –ongoing – A targeting in "seems a textbook example of ethnic cleansing", according to the . * – – strikes the United States as a , causing catastrophic damage to the , mostly due to record-breaking floods. At least 108 deaths are recorded, and total damage reaches $125 billion (2017 ), making Harvey the costliest natural disaster in United States history, tied with in 2005. September * – expels 755 s in response to . * – North Korea conducts its sixth and most powerful . * – – The and United States are struck by , a Category 5 hurricane that is the strongest hurricane ever recorded in the outside the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. The storm causes at least 146 deaths and $64.2 billion (2017 USD) in damage. * – The awards and the right to host the and , respectively. * – ends its 13-year mission by plunging into , becoming the first spacecraft to enter the planet's atmosphere. * – Eleven days after another powerful , and on the 32nd anniversary of the deadly , a 7.1 strikes central Mexico, killing more than 350, leaving up to 6,000 injured and thousands more homeless. * – – Just two weeks after struck the Caribbean, strikes similar areas, making landfall on as a Category 5 hurricane, and as a Category 4 hurricane. Maria caused at least 3,000 deaths and damages estimated in excess of $91.6 billion (2017 USD). * – in a referendum to become an independent state, in defiance of ; by October 15, the crisis escalates into a over disputed territories. October * – Fifty-eight people are killed and 851 injured when in , surpassing the as the deadliest perpetrated by a lone gunman in U.S. history. * – The United States announces its decision to withdraw from , and is immediately followed by . * – A in , kills at least 512 people and injures 316 others. * – : is declared fully liberated from the . * – At the of the , assumes his second term as ( 's ), and the political theory is written into the . * – Based on the results of a previously held , from , but the Catalan Republic is not recognised by the Spanish government or any other sovereign nation. * – : A rental truck plows into cyclists and runners in , , killing eight people and injuring eleven others in an attack. November * – A is identified in , becoming the third known species of as well as the first to be described for almost a century. * – : both in and in are declared liberated from on the same day. * – The German newspaper publishes leaked from the law firm , along with business registries in 19 tax jurisdictions that reveal offshore financial activities on behalf of politicians, celebrities, corporate giants and business leaders. The newspaper shared the documents with the and asked it to lead the investigation. * – A magnitude 7.3 strikes the border region between and leaving at least 530 dead and over 70,000 homeless. * ** an is , as the military take control of the country. He resigns six days later, after 37 years of rule. ** A painting, , sells for US$450 million at in New York, a new record price for any work of art. **The Argentinian submarine suddenly vanished with 44 crew members on board whilst on a routine patrol in the South Atlantic. It would be found one year later wrecked below the . * – publishes an article recognising the high-velocity asteroid as originating from outside the , i.e. the first known . * – The finds guilty of committed in during the 1990s , the worst massacre in Europe since . He is sentenced to life in prison. * – A in Sinai, Egypt kills 305 worshippers and leaves hundreds more wounded. December * – Russia is banned from the in Pyeongchang by the , following an investigation into state-sponsored . * – The United States officially recognizes as 's capital. * – The announces that it has "fully liberated" all of Iraq's territory from " terrorist gangs" and retaken full control of the Iraqi-Syrian border. * – announces that it will acquire most of , including the film studio, for $66 billion. * – The votes 15–0 in favor of additional , including measures to slash the country's petroleum imports by up to 90%. * – follows in the footsteps of the by announcing that they will also move their Israeli embassy to , followed by and two days later. Category:Recent history